In your heart, forever
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: El alma esta formada por tres cosas: el corazón, el ser y los recuerdos... ¿qué ocurrira ahora que Sora ha perdido su alma?¿Que harán sus amigos para recuperarle?¿ quien es ese extraño personaje que les ayuda? RikuxSora
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de kh no son mios sino que pertenecen a square y a Disney.**

**Advertencia: Es un fic Shonen ai – yaoi. (Chico x chico). **

_In your heart__, forever_ Prologe:

Sora había recibido una carta del rey pidiéndole que asistiera a una fiesta en su castillo para celebrar su "vuelta a casa" después de largo tiempo fuera.

Después de una ceremonia solemne, en la cual el rey volvió a sentarse en su trono después de una largísima ausencia, hubo un banquete. Sora lamentaba que sus amigos Riku y Kairi no hubiesen podido asistir, pero tal había sido el deseo del Rey.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Donald y Goofy cogieron la nave gumi para acompañar a Sora a Islas Destino. A medio camino, se encontraron un gran agujero negro.

- ¿Que es eso-hugh'ya? – preguntó Goofy.

- Deberíamos volver atrás – dijo Donald – e informar al rey de esto.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón – dijo Sora – Esto no estaba aquí cuando hemos pasado antes.

Sin embargo, no pudieron volver atrás, puesto que se encontraban en el área de influencia del agujero y estaban atrapados. El misterioso agujero negro les succionó sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Al entrar en el agujero la nave empezó a zarandearse y sus tripulantes, que se encontraban desprevenidos, fueron chocando con todos los objetos que había en la nave.

Después de un rato dando tumbos por el espacio interno de ese agujero negro, la nave gumi se precipitó sobre la superficie de un mundo desconocido, deslizándose unos metros, antes de chocar con un obelisco gigante que, al parecer, estaba formado por miles de esmeraldas.

– Fin prologe –

Nota de la autora: Sé que este capitulo es muy corto, pero es solo el prologo. El siguiente es mucho mas largo. Nos vemos pronto!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Ocean of memories

disclaimer: los personajes y mundos de KH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney.

**In your heart, Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ocean of Memories **

Nuestro protagonista despertó un rato después. Le dolía la cabeza " Ha sido el golpe, seguro", pensó. Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos aun estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Sora se acercó a ellos, preocupado. Un rato después despertaban y se acercaban a Sora. Rápidamente, examinaron la nave. Los daños eran mínimos pero, al parecer, necesitaban "algo" para que su nave funcionase en ese mundo. Decidieron llamar al casillo, pero no pudieron comunicar con él. Intentaron, entonces, llamar a Vergel Radiante. En la pantalla de la nave gumi apareció el rostro malhumorado de Cid.

Después de una fría salutación, los tres amigos le contaron a Cid lo que les había ocurrido. Un rato después, Merlín aparecía en la pantalla para decirles que el lugar donde se encontraban se hallaba en una dimensión aparte y que seguramente necesitaban un "permiso" o una "llave" para poder salir de ese mundo.

Después de dar las gracias por la información, los tres compañeros salieron a investigar ese extraño mundo.

Desde la puerta de la nave, los tres amigos observaban el bello paisaje que se extendía ante sus maravillados ojos. Todo el mundo, y lo que había en él, estaba hecho de marfil y piedras preciosas, que brillaban incesantemente. Ese mundo estaba iluminado por las tenues luces que desprendían unas extrañas esferas de cristal, que flotaban en el aire. Entre esas esferas había algunas que, al acercarse, embriagaban con su calidez y otras desprendían un aire frío. Algunas parecían bailar alegremente por el aire, mientras que había otras que parecían querer apagarse. Las había de rojas y de azules, más o menos luminosas… parecían estar vivas de algún modo.

Sora se había acercado a ellas, algunas huyeron de él, pero otras se le acercaron. Una de ellas se puso a revolotear alrededor del muchacho, llenando el aire de una gran calidez. Sora pesó que era muy bonita, con ese color rojo brillante. Alzó su mano derecha hacia la esfera, preguntándose de que podía tratarse.

Como queriendo saciar su curiosidad, la esfera se posó suavemente en la mano alzada de Sora.

Después de un estallido de luz, Sora se encontró en las islas, junto al árbol de paopu. Allí, un niño de unos cinco años, castaño y con los ojos azules, estaba muy atareado "fabricando" algo. Tenía algunos dedos envueltos con tiritas. Su "yo" de cinco años dio un grito, al terminar su faena.

- ¡¡¡Lo terminé!!! –Exclamó alegremente el pequeño Sora – Espero que a Riku le guste.

Sora sonrió. Recordaba que con ese regalo, Riku se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas. Era una copia de su colgante, que hacia las veces de amuleto de la suerte, en cuyo dorso había una inscripción que ponía "In your heart ever." Sora soltó una risita. Lo que jamás le había dicho a nadie era que ese amuleto lo había hecho con un paopu secado al sol, al que luego le había dado forma con un cuchillo.

Una vez terminada esa feliz visión del pasado, Sora dejó que la esfera marchase alegremente. Y sonrió. Ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta: las esferas eran recuerdos.

Empezó a andar, seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Quien sabe, quizá había alguien allí que protegía las esferas y cuidaba de ellas. Ciertamente, nuestros amigos se encontraron con alguien. Sin embargo, ya conocían a ese "alguien": El numero X de la organización XIII, Luxord.

- Hola, me alegro de veros… - dijo Luxord con sorna – Bienvenidos al Océano de Memorias.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, el nobody se llevó a Sora a otra zona. Donald y Goofy les siguieron solo para encontrarse con una barrera que les impedía ayudar a Sora.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… - oyeron que le decía Luxord a Sora – Solo quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante, que solo existe en este mundo.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- gritó Sora poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡¡Lo que estas pisando!! – Respondió Luxord, echándose a reír.

Al instante, una capsula envolvió a Sora, encerrándolo. De la nada empezaron a aparecer esferas alrededor del muchacho.

- ¿Que? – preguntó Sora.

- Ja,ja,ja… ¿ sabes qué es lo mejor? – Dijo Luxord – Que nada puede salir de esa capsula… ¡Pero si puede entrar!

Luxord sacó sus armas y las lanzó contra la capsula. Las armas pasaron a traves de ella sin romperla y rompieron en mil pedazos las esferas, cuyos fragmentos rebotaron y se clavaron profundamente en el cuerpo de Sora.

- Adiós, Roxas – dijo Luxord, sin parar de reír. Acto seguido, desapareció.

Donald y Goofy corrieron hacia Sora, al tiempo que la capsula desaparecía y el cuerpo inerte de Sora caía al suelo. Los fragmentos de las esferas se habían esfumado, pero brotaba sangre de las heridas que habían producido. Donald y Goofy cogieron a Sora, sumamente preocupados. De pronto, oyeron una voz infantil, justo a sus espaldas. Una pequeña figura encapuchada, vestida de blanco y con una extraña llave colgando en su cuello acababa de acercarse a ellos.

- Parece que he llegado tarde – dijo, con tristeza – la rueda ha empezado a girar ya.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – Preguntó Donald.

- Eso no importa.- contestó el encapuchado – Coged a vuestro amigo y seguidme, por favor. No os molestéis en lanzarle cura, no funcionará.

Muy a su pesar, cogieron a Sora y siguieron a su joven guía hasta una sala, en cuyo interior solo había una extraña capsula lilácea. El joven les pidió que pusieran a Sora en el interior de esa capsula. Y eso hicieron, con sumo cuidado. Poco después de cerrarse la capsula, el encapuchado se volvió a dirigir a ellos.

- Hay dos personas qué son muy importantes para Sora. – Dijo el encapuchado – Un chico y una chica. Por favor, traedlos aquí.

- Lo haríamos encantados, pero nuestra nave no puede moverse. – dijo Donald.

- No hay problema. Solo necesitáis una "joya eterna". Tomad. –Dijo el niño, dándoles una brillante joya de color verde mako.

- ¡Gracias- hugh'ya! – dijo Goofy.

- Si no os fiáis de mi, cosa más que comprensible – dijo el encapuchado - ¿porqué no se queda uno a vigilarme?

Así, los dos amigos decidieron que, mientras Goofy iba a buscar a los amigos de Sora, Donald se quedaría vigilando, por si acaso. Una vez se quedaron solos, el niño se acercó a Donald y, viendo la curiosidad que sentía el pato por las joyas de las columnas se puso a reír.

- Oye, Donald… - Bromeó el niño – No te lleves las joyas de las columnas que sino se nos caerá el techo encima.

Mientras, en Islas destino, Riku estaba sentado en el árbol del paopu examinando talismán que, tiempo atrás, le había regalado Sora, mientras pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y el extraño presentimiento que había tenido al ver partir a Sora. De pronto, una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su espalda, a tiempo para ver que la chica pelirroja se le iba a tirar encima y esquivar su abrazo "rompe-huesos."

- ¡jooooo¡Riku! - se quejó Kairi – ¡Siempre huyes cuando intento abrazarte¡No es justo!

Silencio. Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Un frío y largo silencio.

- ¿Que ocurre, Riku? – Preguntó Kairi, rompiendo el silencio.

- Nada… - Contestó Riku – Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.

- ¿Sora, verdad? – Preguntó la chica, mirando al suelo – Yo también tengo la sensación que algo malo va a ocurrirle a Sora.

Riku miró a su amiga. Así que era eso, estaba preocupada por Sora. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarla.

Kairi miró el cielo y vio la nave gumi surcandolo. Su rostro se iluminó y señaló la nave gritando "ya ha vuelto." Riku siguió la nave con la mirada mientras aterrizaba. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Un rato después siguió a Kairi , que corría hacia la nave. Cuando la puerta de la nave gumi se abrió y vieron el semblante de Goofy, comprendieron que algo malo le había ocurrido a su amigo.

Goofy les pidió que le acompañasen y les dijo que les contaría lo que había ocurrido en el camino. Los dos amigos se miraron y entraron en la nave, no había tiempo para pensar. Al poco, se encontraban en ese mundo extraño, ya informados por Goofy de lo que habia pasado. Aun así, nada les podía preparar para ver a su amigo en ese estado. Al entrar en la sala, vieron a Sora, en el interior de una extraña capsula, cubierto de sangre que goteaba, incesantemente, encharcando el suelo. Al verlo, Kairi dio un grito y rompió a llorar y Riku se puso a temblar de rabia y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmarse y no ponerse a llorar él también.

El pequeño encapuchado se acercó a ellos y les habló.

- Sed bienvenidos al "Océano de Memorias." – Dijo el niño – Yo soy el encargado de velar por este mundo. Bueno, uno de ellos, en realidad.

- ¡¿Quien eres?! – Gritó Kairi - ¿y qué le ha pasado a Sora?

- ¿Quién…soy? No entiendo esa pregunta. – Dijo el encapuchado – y sobre lo que le ha pasado a Sora… digamos que ha perdido "algo" muy importante.

- ¿Qué ha perdido, exactamente? – Preguntó Riku, con voz temblorosa.

- Su **alma**. –Dijo el encapuchado –. Bueno, seria más correcto decir que su "alma" se ha roto en pedazos y se ha diseminado por los mundos.

- ¡¡Entonces solo debemos encontrar su alma y traérsela!! – dijo Donald.

- No es tan sencillo. – Dijo el niño, con voz triste – El "alma" de una persona esta formada por tres cosas: El corazón, el ser y los recuerdos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Kairi.

- Algunos recuerdos de Sora han desaparecido y otros se han perdido por los mundos. – Contestó el encapuchado – Por suerte, los recuerdos que han desaparecido son los que compartís con él y, por lo tanto, en cuanto su "ser" este completo volverán a él.

- ¿Que debemos hacer para que eso ocurra? – preguntó Riku.

- Recuperar los fragmentos de su alma que se han dispersado.- Contestó el encapuchado – os enseñaré los tipos de "esferas" que podéis encontrar.

- Te escuchamos – Dijo Riku, mirando a Kairi. Ella se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, apretándola suavemente.

El encapuchado asintió y tendió la mano, en la cual se posó una esfera de color azul cielo.

- La primera es esta – Dijo el encapuchado – Es una esfera que contiene un recuerdo compartido. Hay muchas y se acercan a vosotros cuando pensáis en otras personas.

El encapuchado dejó marchar la esfera azul y, en su lugar, apareció una esfera de color rojo.

- Esta otra, en cambio, es una esfera que contiene un recuerdo importante, único... y muy valioso. – dijo el encapuchado – Son recuerdos que marcan profundamente a una persona y sin los cuales no sería ella misma.

La esfera roja desapareció de la mano del encapuchado para dar paso a una esfera más pequeña y que parecía contener, en su diminuto perímetro, todos los colores del arco iris.

- Esta pequeña esfera es, sin duda, la más valiosa de todas. –dijo el encapuchado – Es lo que llamamos un "fragmento de alma." Un fragmento de su "ser." Sin ellas, la persona no es más que un recipiente vacío, como un muñeco.

Los cuatro amigos observaron la preciosa esfera en silencio, atrapados por la multitud de luces que desprendía.

- Deberéis encontrar las esferas rojas y los "fragmentos de alma" que se dispersaron por los diferentes mundos.- Dijo el encapuchado – Debéis tener en cuenta que los "fragmentos de alma" solo aparecen cerca de personas cuyo corazón tenga un vinculo muy fuerte con Sora. Esas personas los protegerán.

- ¿Y las esferas rojas - hugh'ya? – preguntó Goofy.

- Lamentablemente, estas pueden ser robadas o destruidas y no se puede saber donde están... excepto si tienes una "joya eterna". La joya brillará cuando estéis cerca de una de ellas.

- ¡Riku, volvamos a las Islas! – Dijo Kairi – ¡¡Allí seguro que encontramos alguna esfera!!

- Una cosa mas – Dijo el encapuchado – Si no encontráis un fragmento de alma en menos de 42 horas… El corazón de Sora dejará de latir…Para siempre. Así que daos prisa, yo cuidaré de él.

- ¡Vamonos! –gritó Riku y mirando a Sora pensó "Sora, aguanta… por favor… aguanta hasta que vuelva…"

Riku y Kairi echaron a correr hacia la nave gumi y Goofy les siguió, llevándose a rastras a un desconfiado Donald, que no quería dejar a Sora solo con ese "desconocido."

Cuando el grupo hubo abandonado la sala, el encapuchado descubrió su rostro infantil y miró a Sora. Se acercó a la capsula y posó su mano derecha en el cristal.

- Espero que sus corazones encuentren pronto las respuestas que están buscando… – Dijo, seriamente, su dulce vocecita.

**– Fin chapter 1–**

* * *

Nota de la autora : A partir de este capítulo no actualizaré mientras no tenga, como mínimo, 2 reviews. Si quereis saber que pasa, ya sabeis... O!!


	3. Chapter 2: Wishes upon the sea

Disclaimer:los personajes y mundos de KH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney.

Advertencia: Este fic es shonen ai – Yaoi. (Amor chico x chico)

* * *

_**In your heart, Forever.**_

**Chapter 2: Wishes upon the sea**

Selphie se hallaba en el embarcadero con los pies sumergidos en la fría agua del mar. Se aburría. "¿donde estarán Riku y Kairi?", pensaba. Se aburría como una ostra, allí, sola con Tidus y Wakka, que solo pensaban en una cosa: Blitzball. La chica suspiró, se puso de pie y empezó a andar por el embarcadero, examinando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Mientras estaba con los chicos le había parecido ver una lluvia de estrellas y se preguntaba si alguna de ellas, por cosas del destino, habría caído en las islas. Se paró para examinar detenidamente cada una de las barcas que había amarradas. Para su sorpresa, en una de ellas vio algo que le llamó la atención: un reflejo rojizo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la muchacha saltó a la barca y se acercó al lugar donde había visto el reflejo. Allí encontró una esfera roja, que brillaba con una luz tenue y fria.

"Que joya mas bonita… pero parece que alguien la ha perdido", pensó. Entonces, la alegre muchacha decidió ir a mostrársela a sus amigos y pedirles ayuda para buscar su dueño.

Unos minutos mas tarde encontró a sus amigos y les mostró la esfera, agarrandola fuerte.

- Parece una pelota de blitz!!! – Dijo Wakka, bromeando. – Podríamos usarla para entrenar ¡tiene el tamaño perfecto!

- ¡Nooo! – Gritó Selphie, estrechando la esfera entre sus brazos – ¡Es de cristal¡Se rompería!

- bueno, ella tiene razón… - Dijo Tifus, sonriendo – parece muy valiosa…¿ que tal si la vendemos?

- ¡Nooooo! – grito Selphie, rompiendo a llorar.

De pronto, una mano amiga se posó en su hombro, a modo de consuelo. Selphie se giró y vio a Kairi, quien la abrazó.

- Anda, cuéntanos que ocurre Selphie.- dijo Kairi.

- pues… sniff…he encontrado una esfera… sniff… - dijo Selphie – y Wakka ha dicho que la usaría como pelota de blitz y Tidus…sniff… ha dicho que la vendería…sniff

- Chicos, no le gastéis esas bromas –Dijo Riku – sabéis que se las toma en serio.

- Gomen…- Dijeron los dos chicos a unísono – pero solo bromeábamos.

- Oye, Selph… ¿me enseñas esa esfera de la que hablabas? – Pregunto Kairi.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo la chica, mostrándosela – ¿Sabes de quien es?

- De Sora – Respondió Kairi.

Los cuatro amigos contaron a Wakka, a Tidus y a Selphie qué eran esas esferas y que le pasaba a su amigo Sora.

- Entonces cogedla.- dijo Selphie, encantada de poder ayudar a sus amigos.

- Es una esfera roja, una esfera que contiene un recuerdo importante.- Repitio Kairi.- pero necesitamos un "fragmento de alma" y no nos quedan muchas horas.

- Sí… - murmuro Riku.

- ¡¡¡Nosotros os ayudaremos a buscar!!! – Dijo Wakka – ¡Selph, ve al embarcadero! Tidus y yo buscaremos por las zonas este y sur de la isla…

- Nosotros nos encargamos del resto – Dijo Riku – Dentro de dos horas nos encontramos aquí¿entendido?

- ¡¡¡Si!!! – Contestaron los demás.

- Yo iré al "lugar secreto", OK? –Dijo Kairi.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de esta zona.- Dijo Riku.- Donald, Goofy… ¿podéis ir a la zona oeste de la isla?

- Entendido – Dijo Donald.

Así el grupo se dividió y empezó a buscar la esfera multicolor.

Kairi fue al lugar secreto y empezó a buscar. Al poco, se detuvo ante el dibujo que habían hecho Sora y ella cuando eran niños. Pensó en él y en el estado en que se encontraba y tocó el "Sora" del dibujo. Entonces oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas que decía "Kairi, vas a borrar el dibujo si sigues así." Kairi se giró, era la voz de Sora… pero, al girarse, no vio nada ni a nadie. ¿Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Fue hacia la salida, para volver al punto de encuentro cuando la volvió a oir. "¿Qué te pasa Kairi¿Ya te das por vencida¿Te rindes tan pronto?" Kairi volvió a girarse y solo vio oscuridad. "Sora…" murmuró. Entonces, una pequeña luz atravesó las sombras, iluminando la puerta, y la voz volvió a oírse. "No seas burra… y ten fe."

Kairi se acercó a la pequeña esfera y la cogió entre sus manos. Luego se abrazó a ella, sintiendo su calidez. Miró una vez más el dibujo antes de echar a correr, con la esfera bien agarrada, hacia el punto de reunión.

Todos habían llegado ya y ninguno había tenido suerte. Al verlos, kairi sonrió y gritó "¡¡¡La encontré!!!" Riku, al oírla se giró, pero no tuvo tiempo para esquivarla y Kairi chocó contra él y le tiró al suelo. "la tengo", dijo sonriendo, y le mostró la esfera, que brillaba incesantemente, como si estuviese contenta estando cerca de sus amigos. Kairi se levantó y le tendió la mano a Riku, para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Luego, le pidió perdón por el golpe y puso la pequeña y brillante esfera multicolor en la mano de Riku, que la miró, aun sin comprender qué hacía su amiga. Kairi había tomado una decisión.

- Debéis iros en seguida –Dijo Kairi, estampándole un beso en la mejilla a Riku.

- ¿Kairi? –Preguntó Donald, sorprendido.

- Seamos sinceros, yo solo os estorbaría.- Afirmo Kairi – Además, no hay sitio suficiente en la nave para todos.

- Kairi, tu no molestas – hug'ya - Dijo Goofy.

- Creedme, el mas adecuado para acompañaros, sin duda, es Riku. – Dijo Kairi – Él traerá de vuelta a Sora, estoy segura.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso a cada uno y les guió hasta la nave gumi. Luego, fue hacia la playa, junto con sus otros amigos, para despedir la nave. En su interior, rezaba para que volviesen sanos y salvos de esta aventura… con Sora. Kairi siguió con la mirada la nave hasta que se hubo perdido en el horizonte.

–

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, me ha alegrado mucho, de verdad. Muchas gracias!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y mundos de KH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney._

_Nota de la autora:__ El mundo "Océano de Memorias" y Hikaru son creación mía._

_Advertencia:__ este fic es Shonen ai-Yaoi. (Amor chico x chico) _

* * *

**_In your heart, Forever_**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Riku, Donald y Goofy, unos minutos después de aterrizar en el "océano de memorias", corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sala donde les esperaba el encapuchado.

Al oír los pasos de los tres amigos de Sora, el encapuchado sonrió, colocándose rápidamente la capucha blanca, y girándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿ya habéis encontrado un fragmento de alma? – dijo en encapuchado.

- Si – dijo Riku, mostrándole las dos esferas.

- Bien – dijo el encapuchado, en cuyo rostro se dibujo una sonrisa – Acércate.

Riku se acercó a la capsula y miró a Sora. Su piel estaba muy pálida y su sangre encharcaba el suelo. No confiaba en ese pequeño encapuchado, pero había algo…"familiar" en él.

- Ahora – Dijo el encapuchado – acércaselas a Sora. Yo haré el resto.

Riku obedeció y las esferas desaparecieron en el interior de Sora, a cuya piel le volvió el color.

Entonces, el joven encapuchado movió su mano hacia Sora y pronunció "cura". Las heridas y la sangre que cubrían el cuerpo de Sora desaparecieron en ese instante y la maquina se abrió de repente. El cuerpo de Sora se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero Riku le cogió entre sus brazos, examinándole.

De pronto, una carta se clavó al lado de Riku y se oyó una carcajada diabólica, una voz mas que conocida. No había pasado un minuto cuando empezaron a aparecer incorpóreos en la sala. Donald y Goofy sacaron sus armas y se colocaron delante de Riku y Sora, protegiéndoles. Riku, mientras, estrechaba contra su pecho a Sora, no iba a permitir que hiciesen daño a su "_amigo_" Sora. Entonces, oyeron al pequeño encapuchado que les gritaba: "Protegedle, yo me encargo de echar a los incorpóreos."

El niño sacó una keyblade hecha de un brillante cristal blanco, cuyo llavero era una miniatura de tres esferas (una roja, una azul y otra blanca), unidas por un hilo dorado. Con una serie de movimientos de su keyblade, el encapuchado les envolvió con una brillante luz, que actuaba de barrera. Riku lo miraba, sin dejar de abrazar el frágil cuerpo de su amigo y vio que se asomaban, entre los pliegues de la capucha, unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño. Los amigos oyeron que esa dulce vocecita decía, autoritariamente, una palabra: "Fuera". Al instante la barrera de luz barrió, literalmente, a los incorpóreos, echándoles de la sala. Luego, el encapuchado es giró hacia ellos, comprobó que llevaba bien puesta la capucha y les miró, sonriendo al ver que Riku seguía abrazando a Sora con fuerza, en un gesto protector.

- Dime una cosa –Dijo Riku - ¿como deberíamos llamarte?

- ¡Es verdad –hugh'ya! – Dijo Goofy – ¡No podemos llamarte siempre "misterioso encapuchado"¡

- Llamadme como gustéis – Dijo el encapuchado – Un nombre no sirve para designar "qué" o "quien" soy.

- Dijiste que había mas guardianes ¿verdad? - dijo Donald – ¿Como te llaman ellos?

- Me llaman Hikaru. – Dijo el encapuchado – Significa "Luz".

- Entonces te llamaremos así – Dijo Riku.

- ¡Una pregunta! – Dijo Donald - ¿pueden aparecer Sincorazón aquí?

- No, hay demasiada luz en este mundo – Dijo Hikaru – pero los incorpóreos, como pudisteis comprobar, si pueden entrar.

- Gracias – Dijo Riku – Por todo.

- ¡No hay de qué! – Dijo Hikaru.

- Oye… ¿Nos ha-? - Empezó a preguntar Riku.

- Ya despierta – Cortó Hikaru.

Los tres amigos miraron a Sora, que seguía en brazos de Riku, con preocupación. Poco a poco, los parpados del joven castaño se fueron abriendo, dejando al descubierto tras ellos el océano de su mirada.

**- Fin Chapter 3 -**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 3. ¡Por fin despierta Sora! En el siguiente capitulo habrá mas… como decirlo… ¡mas Shonen-ai! (Risas) Bueno, Aclarar que el titulo significa "Despertando", no "despertar". ¡Nos vemos!¡Matta ne!! 


	5. Chapter4: Nothing in my mind

**In your heart forever**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KH son propiedad de Square y Disney, no míos (Ya me gustaría) **

**Aviso: Hikaru, el "Océano de memorias" y otros personajes que irán saliendo son producto de mi muy extensa imaginación.**

**Este fic es YAOI (CHICO X CHICO), ya estáis avisados.**

**Chapter 4: ****Nothing in my mind**

_¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? Tengo tantas preguntas… y aquí no hay nadie que me las pueda responder. Una luz…_

_¿Qué es eso? Una puerta enorme… ¿y estoy intentando cerrarla? ¿Quien o qué son esos dos seres que me están ayudando? Ha aparecido un chico detrás de esa puerta…_

"_**¡No te rindas! ¡Vamos, Sora, juntos podemos hacerlo!"**_

_Mi nombre es Sora…así me ha llamado…_

_La puerta se esta cerrando, pero ese chico sigue dentro… No quiero que él se quede allí, no quiero_

"_**Sora, cuida de ella"**_

_¿Ella, quien es ella? No lo recuerdo…no recuerdo nada más. Quiero ver a ese chico de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina, y quiero preguntarle…¿de quien debo cuidar? Quiero saber tantas cosas…_

Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Sora fue el rostro preocupado de Riku y se quedó mirándole. ¡Tenia a ese chico allí mismo! Pero Sora pronto descubrió que no podia hablar, por mucho que quisiera. Así que, después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, se dedicó a mirar a Riku con ojos llorosos.

- Sora… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Riku.

Sora señaló su garganta, intentando explicarle que le pasaba y echandose a llorar.

- No puede hablar – dijo Hikaru – Ni puede siquiera ponerse en pie y mucho menos luchar.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Donald

- Por qué solo tiene "un fragmento de esfera", qué es lo que permite que esté consciente – Explicó Hikaru – A medida que vayáis encontrando más fragmentos, podrá hacer mas cosas.

- Entiendo – Dijo Riku – ¿y los recuerdos?¿hay alguna manera de saber qué recuerda?

- No – dijo Hikaru – Pero debe tener algo que ver contigo.

- ¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó Riku.

- Por qué ha confiado en ti y te está interrogando con la mirada – Contestó Hikaru, riendo – Por eso.

Riku notó como le tiraban de la camiseta y vio que Sora estaba intentando llamar su atención.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi, Sora? – Le preguntó. Sora asintió con la cabeza - ¿y de mi nombre?

Sora zarandeo la cabeza y le miró con ojos brillantes.

- Yo soy Riku – Se presentó el peliplateado. Sora señaló a los demás, mientras se agarraba mas fuerte a la camisa de Riku – y estos son Donald y Goofy.

Sora sonrió, por lo menos ya sabia como se llamaban.

_Donald, Goofy y Riku… procuraré no volver a olvidar sus nombres…_

Luego, bostezó, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente. El chico castaño se apoyó en el pecho de Riku y cerró su ojos, mientras un placido sueño e daba la bienvenida.

_Espero recordar más cosas de Riku… quiero saber más de él._

Riku se asustó un poco al ver que Sora volvía a cerrar los ojos, pero, al ver que seguía aferrándose a su camiseta, sonrió.

- Debéis iros –Dijo Hikaru – Si hay algo que os preocupa o si tenéis alguna pregunta en el viaje, volved y os la resolveré.

- Gracias de nuevo –Dijo Riku.

- Estaré aquí mismo, para lo que necesitéis – Aseguró Hikaru – Y ahora marchaos.

Los cuatro amigos (Sora en brazos de Riku) fueron a la nave gumi y pusieron rumbo hacia el siguiente mundo, rezando por encontrar allí una nueva esfera multicolor.

Hikaru observó la nave, mientras esta se marchaba y suspiró. Una mano enguantada se posó en su hombro.

- No temas, Luz del Destino – Dijo el recién llegado – Ellos encontraran el camino, estoy seguro.

- Yami… – dijo Hikaru, abrazándole – espero que tengas razón.

– **Fin chapter 4 –**

Nota de la Autora: Agradezco a todos los que leéis este fic vuestro apoyo y pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. GOMEN. La identidad de Hikaru se irá sabiendo poco a poco y también la del nuevo personaje, Yami. Risas Bueno el siguiente será más largo y tendrá más acción. Nos vemos!!


	6. Chapter 5: Tsuki

**In your Heart, forever**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KH son propiedad de Square y Disney, no míos (Ya me gustaría) **

**Aviso: Hikaru, el "Océano de memorias" y los otros personajes que irán saliendo son producto de mi muy extensa imaginación.**

**Este fic es YAOI (CHICO X CHICO), ya estáis avisados.**

**Chapter 5: Tsuki**

Después de atravesar una lluvia de asteroides, la nave gumi llegó a un nuevo mundo.

- Hemos llegado! – Dijo Donald – Bajemos de la nave!

- Es Agrabah- hugh'ya!- Agregó Goofy – Pidamos ayuda a Aladdin y a Yasmín - hugh'ya!

- De acuerdo, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Riku – Me pregunto cuantos amigos de Sora conoceré en este viaje…

Riku cogió a Sora en brazos y desembarcaron en la plaza de la ciudad. Riku miró a su alrededor fascinado por ese nuevo mundo que descubría. Entonces notó que le tiraban de la camiseta y que unas frías manitas se posaban en sus mejillas en un desesperado intento de hacerse notar.

- ¿Sora? – Pregunto Riku – ¿Que pasa?

Sora señaló un tenderete que estaba a su derecha y entonces Riku vio que un grupo de incorpóreos les había rodeado sin que se diesen cuenta.

- Incorpóreos! – Gritó Riku, sacando su Keyblade, Way of Dawn.

De inmediato, los tres amigos se pusieron a pelear contra los incorpóreos, intentando proteger a Sora, que se aferraba a Riku como si su vida dependiera de ello. De pronto, apareció detrás de Riku un hombre alto, con un turbante rojo y ropa a conjunto, de cabellos, bigote y barba negra. Con su bastón en forma de serpiente golpeó a Riku, tirándolo al suelo, luego cogió a Sora de la capucha, sonriendo al ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de nuestro joven protagonista y desapareciendo en un portal negro junto a él.

- ¡Sora! – Gritó Riku intentando abrirse paso entre los incorpóreos, siendo alcanzado por uno de ellos en el costado – Sora…

Donald y Goofy acabaron con los Incorpóreos que quedaban y usaron "cura" en Riku, que se culpaba por no haberlo podido proteger. En ese momento, apareció un mono, intentando hacerle sonreír.

- Es Abú, el mono de Aladdin! – dijo Donald – Entonces él no debe estar lejos.

- Me llamabais? – Pregunto Aladdin, apareciendo – ¡Donald, Goofy! ¿Y Sora?

Yafar se lo ha llevado – hugh'ya – Dijo Goofy, poniendo cara triste.

¿ Y él es..? – Pregunto Aladdin señalando a Riku.

- Soy Riku, el mejor amigo de Sora – Dijo Riku , sin levantar la vista.

- Encantado – dijo Aladdin tendiéndole la mano a Riku, que la estrechó y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Los otros dos viajeros contaron a Aladdin el motivo por el cual recorrían los mundos y qué le ocurría a Sora.

-Si buscáis una joya o algo parecido deberíais ir a la cueva de las maravillas, en el desierto.- Dijo Aladdin – He enviado a Genio al castillo para que investigue el paradero de Yasmín y el de Sora. Venid a mi casa y nos prepararemos.

Ya en casa de Aladdin, nuestros héroes se preparan para ir a la cueva de las maravillas donde podría haber algún fragmento de alma o recuerdo de Sora.

Al llegar a la entrada preguntaron a la cabeza de león que la guarda si en su interior había alguna esfera de cristal ya fuera roja o multicolor.

- Sí, hay una, una esfera roja que desprende calidez – Dijo la cabeza de león – ¿quien de los que estáis aquí creció con el joven dueño de este recuerdo? Solo esta persona podrá entrar, pero solo puede coger la esfera, nada más.

- No hay problema, no cogeré nada más- Dijo Riku y entró.

Una vez dentro, se maravilló de la cantidad de riquezas que había allí, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza tocarlas. Al fin llegó al lugar donde estaba la esfera, en lo alto de una mesa de piedra, apostada en un cojín de seda. Riku cogió la brillante esfera roja y se apresuró a salir de la cueva teniendo en mente un solo pensamiento: llevarle esa esfera a Sora.

Al salir de la cueva, vio las expresiones de alivio de los demás y alzó la esfera para que la viesen.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Yafar tiró a Sora dentro de un calabozo y se marchó riendo. Sora miró a su alrededor y vio unas siluetas en los calabozos que tenia a ambos lados. Tenía miedo y no sabia que hacer. Una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sora? – Preguntó una figura, que se hallaba en la celda de la derecha.

Sora se acercó a las rejas que los separaban a rastras. No sabia porque pero esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Soy Yasmín, Sora. – Dijo la princesa - ¿Estas herido?

En la tenue luz que cubría las celdas, Sora intento hacerle comprender a la princesa que no podía hablar.

¿No puedes hablar? – Preguntó Yasmín. Sora asintió como respuesta.

En ese momento, apareció Genio, asustando a nuestro pobre protagonista.

- ¡Hola, Sora! – dijo Genio – ¿Puedo ayudarte? Quizá pueda...

Sora negó con la cabeza y escribió en el suelo de arena tres palabras: "Riku", "traer" y "aquí".

- Quieres que traiga aquí a ese tal Riku, verdad? – Preguntó Genio. Sora asintió con la cabeza.- Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida con él.

Dicho esto Genio desapareció.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos que estaba en el desierto, explicando a Al y Compañía donde estaban los prisioneros y lo que había pedido Sora.

- Yo soy Riku – Dijo el peliplateado.

- Muy bien, pues preparaos que os envió a palacio. – dijo el genio.

- Estamos listos. – Dijo Riku – Adelante.

Genio uso su magia y les transporto al castillo

.

Mientras esto pasaba en el desierto, Yafar decidió que el joven elegido de la llave espada estaría mejor en una "celda especial". Asó que ni corto ni perezoso, cogió a Sora y se lo llevó a un habitación que no tenía ni una sola ventana, ni una sola luz y tenia una gruesa puerta de madera. Al salir Yafar, la habitación quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad. Lo único que Sora podía oír era su propia respiración, lo único que sentía era un frío penetrante y un miedo atroz. Así que empezó a temblar.

Tengo miedo... y frío – pensó Sora – ¿donde estas, Riku?... Riku tengo miedo… Quiero a Riku… Riku…

Riku, Aladdin, Donald y Goofy aparecieron frente a los calabozos y liberaron a la princesa y al sultán. La princesa Yasmín les contó que Yafar se había llevado a Sora a otro lugar.

Al momento apareció ante ellos Yafar, pidiendo pelea. Riku y los demás sacaron sus armas y le plantaron cara. Lucharon durante un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que Riku le atravesó con su Keyblade

.

- me habréis vencido, pero me llevare conmigo a vuestro amigo – Dijo Yafar – A estas alturas los Sincorazón ya lo habrán devorado* insertar risa maléfica*

Y así desapareció Yafar, riendo como un condenado

.

Riku y compañía se separaron para buscar a Sora. Cuando encontraron la puerta la echaron abajo y entraron. Allí dentro vieron una figura encapuchada, vestida de blanco, que mantenía a raya a los Sincorazón con una Keyblade de jade, cuyo llavero era una media luna. Cuando hubieron vencido a los Sincorazón y ya no hubo peligro, Riku corrió al lado de Sora y comprobó que el chico estaba despierto y temblaba tanto de miedo como de frío. Riku lo abrazó con ternura, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y regalándole caricias. Sora, a su vez, se aferró a su camisa, frotando su mejilla con la camiseta de Riku.

- Shhh, Sora… - Dijo Riku poniendo sobre el pecho de Sora la esfera roja – Tranquilo ya paso todo… duerme…

Mientras, Donald se acercó a la figura encapuchada.

- ¿Hikaru? – pregunto Donald.

- No, él no puede salir del "Océano de Memorias" –Dijo la figura encapuchada

– Me llaman Tsuki, encantada.

- ¿Eres amiga de Hikaru – hugh'ya? – Preguntó Goofy.

- Sí, su mejor amiga – Dijo Tsuki medio riendo – Bueno… Mi misión aquí ya ha terminado. ¡Bye, bye!

Dicho esto la chiquilla desapareció en el interior de un portal luminoso. Luego, el Sultan les invitó a quedarse a dormir en palacio para agradecerles que les salvaran a él y a su hija. Riku colocó suavemente a Sora en la cama y le tapó con las mantas. Después le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches.

"_Andaba por el distrito tres de una ciudad desconocida, vio unas sombras y alzó la vista entonces, de la nada cayeron encima suyo dos personajes de lo mas extravagantes: un pato y un perro que hablaban!_

**- Esto es… ¡una llave! – dijo uno.**

**- ¡la llave espada! ¡La hemos encontrado! – dijo el otro.**

*flash de luz*

**- Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos – dijo Sora**

**- Nosotros tenemos una nave- hugh'ya! – dijo el perro**

**- Donald Duck – dijo el pato tendiendo el ala.**

**- Goofy – se presentó el perro riendo.**

**- Sora, un placer – dijo el chico.**

**- Ah, pero no podrás venir con esa cara – dijo Donald.**

**- Nuestra nave solo funciona con caras felices. – Dijo Goofy – ¡Sonríe –hugh'ya!**

_Intenté sonreír pero lo único que conseguí fue hacer una cara muy rara y forzada._

**- Así? – dijo Sora. Y los demás se pusieron a reír y asintieron.**

_**Esperadme, Kairi…Riku… Os encontrare! – pensó Sora**_.

_Kairi? Quien es Kairi? ¿Porqué la tengo que encontrar?"_

Al día siguiente, Abú llegó al lado de Aladdin con una pequeña esfera multicolor entre las manos. Aladdin se la cambió por un puñado de plátanos y se la llevó a Riku.

- ¡Oye, Riku! – dijo Aladdin – Quizás esta esfera que ha encontrado Abú sea otra esfera de Recuerdos para Sora ¿tu que crees?

- Es mejor que eso… ¡Es un fragmento de alma! – exclamó Riku, sonriendo.

- Pues dásela a Sora – Dijo Aladdin – Me alegra ayudaros.

- Gracias – dijo Riku.

El joven peliplateado le acercó la esfera a Sora y observó como desaparecía en su pecho.

Unas horas después, Sora se despertó. Se sentó en la cama y al no ver a nadie en la habitación puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Pero al intentar dar un paso se cayo de bruces al suelo. Quiero verles ¿donde están? ¿Riku, donde estas?

Al oír el ruido, Riku entro en la habitación y se encontró a Sora sentado en el suelo. El peliplateado se quedó a cuadros cuando vio a Sora levantarse de suelo, y le sonrió.

El castaño intentó de nuevo dar un paso y abrazar a Riku, pero volvió a caer, esta vez en brazos de Riku.

- Tranquilo, Sora – Dijo Riku – poco a poco iras mejorando y mientras tanto… apóyate en mí, no te dejaré caer.

Riku rodeó a Sora con su brazo derecho y con la izquierda cogió su mano y así, pasito a pasito, llegaron al salón del trono, donde se despidieron de sus amigos y pusieron rumbo al siguiente mundo.

Mientras, en algún lugar del Océano de memorias, Tsuki apareció y se arrodilló

- He vuelto - dijo Tsuki – Sora, esta a salvo.

- Por ahora. – Dijo una voz femenina – Aun le queda mucho…

- ¿Puedo ir con Hikaru, Madre? – preguntó la niña.

- Ve… - dijo "Madre" – y dile a Yami que les vigile en siguiente mundo.

- Sí, Madre –dijo Tsuki, desapareciendo por otro portal.

–Fin chapter 5 –

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, antes de nada disculparme por haceros esperar tanto pero he estado trabajando estudiando y no me ha dado tiempo a actualizar GOMEN x . x

Bueno, yendo al fic… ¡por fin han aparecido "madre" y Tsuki! Ya era hora… Aparecen cuando les da la gana XD

Por otro lado, estoy muy contenta de tener tanto apoyo, si no, creo que no hubiera tenido ánimo para seguirlo. Me animáis mucho!!

Agradecimientos: A todos los que lo leeis y me dejais comments ¡GRACIAS!


	7. Chapter 6: Precious Memories

**In your heart, forever**

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen en absoluto, son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney. **_

_**Atención: El óceano de Memorias y sus habitantes son producto de mi muy extensa imaginación.**_

_**Notas de escritura:**_ _"pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

_**Separación de flashbacks**_: ************

**Chapter 6: Precious Memories**

Al llegar al siguiente mundo, los cuatro amigos bajaron de la nave gumi y se pusieron en marcha, mientras Sora se entretenía mirando la ciudad a su paso. Sentía que conocía muy bien ese lugar.

"_¿habré estado aquí antes?"_ – se preguntó nuestro joven héroe.

De pronto nuestros amigos oyeron una estridente voz femenina que les decía: "¡Ey, chicos! Como va la vida?!"

Nuestros amigos miraron alrededor hasta ver una figura en uno de los tejados cercanos.

- Yuffie! – Exclamó Donald – No nos pegues esos sustos!

- Eh, Donald! ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo que lleva a nuestro querido elegido de la llave espada en brazos? – pregunto la chica Ninja.

- Soy Riku – Dijo el peliplateado.

- Yo soy la "Gran Ninja Yuffie", pero puedes llamarme Yuffie – Dijo la muchacha – y bien, que os trae por Vergel Radiante?

Nuestros protagonistas le contaron lo ocurrido y le preguntaron por el paradero de los demás.

-Ah, Leon y los demás están en casa de Merlín –les contó Yuffie – pero no tenemos ni idea de donde se ha metido Aeris y Cloudy está que echa humo.

Así nuestros cuatro héroes pusieron rumbo a la casa de Merlín, donde encontraron al resto de sus amigos y les presentaron a Riku. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, les hablaron del motivo por el que se encontraban allí.

- no habréis visto por casualidad, o tendréis en vuestro poder, alguna esfera de cristal, ya sea roja o multicolor? – preguntó el peliplateado.

- De multicolor ninguna, chico – Dijo Cid – Pero rojas encontramos dos.

- Recogimos esas esferas mientras buscábamos a Aeris –Dijo Leon – Pero nos las han robado.

- ¡¿Que?! – dijeron Donald y Goofy a unísono.

- ¡¡Ese incordio de hadas!! – Gruñó Yuffie alzando el puño en el aire – ¡La última la robaron de mi habitación! ¡Con lo bonita que era! ¡Hasta desprendía calor!

- Buscaremos a esas hadas y si hace falta se las cambiaremos por otros objetos-hugh' ya! - Dijo Goofy.

Al salir de la casa vieron a una pequeña criatura revoloteando por las cercanías. Los compañeros la rodearon.

- Eh, tú! Devuelve las esferas!- Gritó Donald.

-Muy bien – Dijo la pequeña hada de cabellos castaños, riendo – cambiadlas por… Ese bastón! Y…

El discurso de Yuna fue cortado por un sonido: Plop. La pequeña hada se encontró encerrada en una botella de cristal y empezó a dar golpecitos, intentando escapar.

- Muy bien – Dijo Riku, mirando en el interior de la botella que tenía entre las manos – Ahora, dime donde están las esferas.

- Las tienen mis compañeras! – Dijo Yuna – Sácame de aquiii!

- Y bien, Donde están ellas? – Preguntó amablemente Riku.

- Paine está en el patio interior y Rikku en el mercado, cerca de la tienda de helados. – contestó Yuna, de mala gana.

- Bien, vamos – Dijo Riku – Sora, guarda a nuestra amiguita, vale?

Sora asintió con la cabeza y cogió la botella que Riku le tendía. Mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia el patio interior, Sora se entretuvo dando golpecitos al cristal y mirando la pequeña hada que tenían prisionera con sus preciosos ojos de color zafiro. Cuando finalmente encontraron al hada llamada Paine, Riku le pidió a Sora la botella y el castaño se la entregó.

- Hemos venido a por la esfera, dánosla - Dijo Riku.

La pequeña criatura puso una actitud desafiante.

- ¿ y por qué la cambiareis? – Dijo Paine – Es muy valiosa.

- ¿Que te parece por ella? – Contestó Riku, mostrando la prisionera – Es suficientemente valiosa?

- Tomad la esfera! - Dijo Paine – pero devolvédnosla, ella es importante.

Riku soltó a Yuna en cuanto Paine les hubo entregado la esfera.

- Ahora, a por la segunda- hugh' ya!- Dijo Goofy.

Los cuatro fueron hasta el mercado y finalmente, justo delante de la tienda de helados, encontraron al hada rubia que buscaban.

- hola! – Exclamó la pequeña hada al ver a Sora, Donald y Goofy - ¿queréis hacer algún cambio de tesoros?

- Tienes una esfera de cristal roja, verdad? – preguntó Riku - ¿que nos pedirías a cambio?

- Pues… - dijo Rikku mientras revoloteaba alrededor de los cuatro amigos – Ese talismán! Se parece al colgante de Sora! Lo quiero!

Riku se mordió el labio. El talismán que Sora le había regalado cuando eran pequeños y que era su mayor tesoro. No quería desprenderse de él, pero necesitaban esa esfera… Sora la necesitaba.

- Este talismán es muy importante para mí, ha sido mi tesoro desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… esa esfera…es demasiado importante.- Explicó Riku, con un nudo en la garganta – Así que… toma.

Riku le tendía el talismán a la pequeña hada rubia cuando notó una manita posándose encima de la suya. El peliplateado desvió la vista hacia Sora, que con el rostro serio se quitó el colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se lo ofreció a la hadita.

- Sora, tu colgante no... – se quejó Riku.

- Una pregunta! – Exclamó Rikku, poniéndose delate de los ojos de Riku - ¿Por qué es tan importante esa esfera que estás dispuesto a perder algo tan valiosos para ti?

- Por que contiene los preciados recuerdos de alguien importante para mi…, quiero decir, nosotros – Contestó Riku, sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno, he cambiado de idea! –Dijo la pequeña y, en cierto modo, diabólica hada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Te daré esa preciosa esfera si sora y tú os dais un beso en la boca. ¡En-la-boca!

Riku miró al la pequeña hada, pensando en como se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por solo ese pequeño fallo y si era realmente tan fácil de leer. Entonces, notó un tirón en su camiseta y desvió la mirada hacia Sora, que le miraba mientras las lagrimas decoraban sus grandes y preciosos ojos color zafiro y sus labio inferior sobresalía un poco y sus mejillas se hinchaban para formar un adorable puchero que parecía querer decirle " tan horrible te parece darme un beso?". Riku le Sonrió, le acarició la cabeza y suspiró.

- Donald, Goofy… Tapaos los ojos y no los abráis hasta que yo os lo diga – Dijo Riku – ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos compañeros se miraron y, al poco rato, se giraron y se taparon los ojos. Mientras tanto, la pequeña hada se acercó a la pareja y abrió de par en par sus ojitos color esmeralda, para poder captar todo el beso.

Riku alzó el rostro de Sora y, agachándose, unió sus labios con los de Sora en un tierno beso. Mientras duraba el beso notó que Sora rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, toqueteándole el pelo, y él pasó el brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del castaño, mientras acariciaba su oreja con la mano izquierda. No se separaron hasta que la falta de aire les obligó y, aún así, lo hicieron de mala gana.

Rikku les miraba encantada y al terminar revoloteó alrededor de ellos y les entregó la esfera roja que guardaba, tal y como habían pactado.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotros- Les dijo la pequeña hada – Ahora me voy, que Yuna y Paine me estarán buscando.

Así la hadita rubia se despidió de ellos y se marchó. Una vez se hubo ido la "loca" de Rikku, nuestro amigo de cabellos de plata miró a Sora, le sonrió y le dio un besito rápido en los labios antes de decirles a sus amigos que ya podían mirar. Luego acercó las dos esferas que habían conseguido a Sora y observó como el castaño se dormía en sus brazos.

"_Estoy otra vez en esta luz…Otra vez en uno de esos sueños… estoy en una playa de arena blanca donde puedo oir el ir y venir de las olas ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué siento añoranza de ese mar y esa playa? Vaya parece que hay alguien tendido en la arena ¿estará herido? Oigo una voz que dice mi nombre… Es su voz._

**- Sora! – gritó un joven Riku, corriendo hacia el pequeño castaño que, al oir su nombre, giró la cabeza.**

**- Riku! Mira! Hay alguien allí tendido! – Dijo el pequeño Sora - ¿crees que lo habrá traído el mar?**

**- Vamos a ver! – dijo Riku echando a correr hacia la figura inmóvil en la arena.**

**Un rato después, Sora llegaba al lado de Riku, que ja estaba agachado al lado de la pequeña figura tumbada en la arena, jadeando por la carrera. Entonces, Riku alzó la mirada hacia Sora y se apartó para que su amigo pudiese ver bien a la persona que habían hallado. Era una niña pelirroja, de cabellos cortos, que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que el castaño. Llevaba un vestido desgastado y sucio, pero se veía que, en tiempos mejores, había sido muy caro.**

**- Debe de haber naufragado –dijo Riku. **

**De inmediato, Sora puso la mano como visera y se puso de puntillas echando una ojeada al mar.**

**-Te equivocas, Riku! – Dijo Sora – No hay ni rastro del barco y no hay nadie más que ella ni en el mar ni en la playa. **

**- ahora que lo dices – Accedió el peliplateado – La verdad es que he estado mirando el mar hasta que has llegado y no he visto ningún barco, ni tan siquiera una canoa…**

**- Bueno, será mejor que la llevemos a la isla Principal, no? – Dijo Sora.**

**En ese instante y bajo la atónita mirada de los dos chicos la niña abrió sus ojos de color azul-violáceo y observó a los dos pequeños héroes que la habían encontrado.**

**- Donde.. estoy? – Preguntó la niña.**

**- En Islas Destino – Dijo Sora y , recordando su educación , añadió – Me llamo Sora, encantado.**

**- ah, yo… me llamo Kairi – Dijo la niña**

"_ella es Kairi? Ella es a quien debo proteger? Y de qué o de quien debo protegerla? Tengo tantas preguntas… Riku…"_

**- Yo me llamo Riku – Dijo el mayor de los dos niños - y bien, Kairi, de donde vienes?**

**- No lo se… -Dijo Kairi - No me acuerdo…**

* * *

**El pequeño Sora y la pequeña Kairi se dibujaron el uno al otro en la pared de una cueva, a la que llamaban "El lugar secreto."**

* * *

**- Kairi! – gritó Sora a la chica que tenia ante si mientras la dejaba en las islas y él emprendia un nuevo viaje junto a sus amigos Donald y Goofy, y se desvanecia entre las estrellas del cielo de su amado hogar - Te prometo que volveré con Riku! Le encontraré y volveremos contigo! Esperanos!**

**-Sora! – gritó Kairi mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas – vuelve pronto! ¡¡SORA!!**

"_veamos, salí en busca de Riku dejando a Kairi en las Islas, nuestro hogar…….Arg,_

_sigo sin entender nada de nada.¿ que significa todo estooo?"_

– **Fin Chapter 6 –**

Nota de la autora: Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y, a modo de disculpa, actualizo con dos capítulos seguidos. He puesto la nota de escritura como aclaración y espero vuestros comentarios, que siempre me ayudan a seguir. Espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y me esforzaré para hacer de esta historia una lectura interesante. Matta Neee!


	8. Chapter 7:Encounter,mysteries & feelings

**In your heart, forever**

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen en absoluto, son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney. **_

_**Atención: El óceano de Memorias y sus habitantes son producto de mi muy extensa imaginación.**_

_**Notas de escritura:**_ _"pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

_**Separación de flashbacks**_: ************

**Chapter 7: Encounters, ****mysteries**** & feelings**

Al abrir los ojos Sora se encontró en una cómoda cama en una casa que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Justo a su lado, vio a Riku sentado en una silla cercana, donde se había quedado dormido. El chico castaño sonrió y se encontró pensando en el beso que se habían dado en el mercado. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. Acercó su manita al rostro de Riku con la intención de apartar un mechón rebelde que le tapaba los ojos. Con ese contacto tan leve, Riku se despertó y cogiendo tiernamente la mano de Sora, le sonrió, medio adormilado.

- Buenos días, Sora – Dijo Riku, mientras alzaba al castaño como si de una pluma se tratase y lo sentaba en su falda. Sora aprovechó su posición y colocó sus manitas en el rostro de Riku, rozando suavemente sus labios con los labios del mayor, mientras este, sorprendido, intentaba mantener la compostura.

- Sora… - dijo Riku, tragando saliva – Vamos abajo, que nos esperan para desayunar, eh?

Al oír eso, Sora asintió mientras su estomago protestaba por su comida.

Unos días después, apareció Aeris acompañada de un apuesto hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color esmeralda. Sora pensó que algo en ese hombre le resultaba familiar, pero vio rápidamente que sus amigos no le conocían. Cloud, al ver al joven, se le quedaron los ojos como platos y empezó a tartamudear. Cuando el hombre le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, le sonrió y le susurro algo que ninguno de los presentes pudo oír (excepto Aeris, que estaba a su lado, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios), Cloud miró al suelo y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Leon se quedó a cuadros y el resto del grupo estaba entre el aturdimiento y la risa. Finalmente, Aeris presentó a su acompañante.

- Chicos, os presento a Zack Fair – Anunció Aeris – Es un viejo amigo de Cloud y mío, que ha venido a ayudar con la reconstrucción.

- Ey, un placer! – Saludó Zack - Aeris, niña, como que "un viejo amigo"?

- Bueno, chicos, veréis… - Dijo Aeris, pasando de la insinuación de Zack – Es que he encontrado una esfera de cristal muy extraña y…

- No será una esfera de cristal pequeña y de diversos colores, verdad? – Preguntó Donald

- Pues sí, así es. –Contestó Aeris – Sabéis de que se trata?

- Es un "Fragmento de Alma" –Contestó Riku.

- Un "fragmento de Alma"! – Exclamó Merlín – Entonces las esferas rojas eran recuerdos fundamentales!

- Sí – respondió Riku.

- Entonces, fuisteis a parar al legendario "Océano de Memorias"… - dijo Merlín – El lugar donde habitan los recuerdos de todos los seres del universo…ah, como me gustaría verlo!

- Si quieres ir, Merlín, podemos llevarte- Hugh'ya! – Exclamó Goofy- Seguro que Hikaru no tiene inconveniente.

- ¿Hikaru? –Preguntó Merlín, extrañado- Hay alguien viviendo en ese mundo aparte de Aureline, la dama de los recuerdos?

- Hikaru nos contó que era uno de los guardianes de ese mundo – explicó Donald – y también conocimos a una tal Tsuki, que también vive allí.

- Que extraño… - dijo Merlín – La leyenda del Océano de Memorias no dice nada de ellos, solo habla de la protectora y reina de los recuerdos, Aureline. Se dice que su belleza no es comparable a ninguna otra.

- Si esta esfera es tan importante, será mejor que la tengáis vosotros – Dijo Aeris, sonriéndoles dulcemente mientras les entregaba la pequeña bola de cristal.

En cuanto la esfera tocó las manos de Sora, se desvaneció, y Sora se sumió en un placentero sueño. Cuando nuestro joven héroe se despertó, se encontró en brazos de Leon.

- ¿Sora? – dijo el, normalmente, silencioso guerrero, al ver que Sora se había despertado – Tranquilo, te llevo con Riku.

Sora asintió y dejó que Leon le llevase hasta la habitación y le acostara al lado de un profundamente dormido peliplateado. Una vez se quedó a solas con Riku, el castaño se levantó de la cama y la rodeó para sentarse cerca de Riku. Mientras observaba el rostro dormido de su amigo, apartó unos molestos mechones de sus cabellos de plata. Un rato después, Riku se removía inquieto bajo las sábanas hasta que se despertó, soltando un grito ahogado y asustando a Sora. El muchacho estaba aturdido porque no sabia que le ocurría a su amigo peliplateado, así que fue a encender las luces. Riku, por su lado, buscaba a tientas al castaño, mientras sus manos aun temblaban por el sueño que acababa de tener. En el momento que se hizo la luz, Sora se sentó frente a Riku, mirándole con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y colocó sus frías manitas en el rostro de su amigo. Riku agarró a Sora de la cintura y lo estrechó contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en ese cabello castaño cuyo aroma conocía tan bien. Unos minutos mas tarde, Riku se tranquilizó y aflojó la presión que ejercía en la cintura del castaño, permitiendo que se moviese. Los dos chicos se miraron uno al otro a los ojos, dejando que sus miradas se perdieran una en la otra.

- Gracias, Sora – dijo, finalmente, Riku – ¿te importa que nos quedemos un ratito mas así?

Sora negó con la cabeza. Luego, se tumbó al lado de Riku, que le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, mientras el castaño apoyaba la cabecita en su pecho.

Al día siguiente se despidieron de sus amigos de Vergel Radiante y emprendieron el camino hacia la nave gumi andando, cogidos de la mano, tras Donald y Goofy.

–**Fin Chapter 7****–**

_**Nota de la Autora:**__** El capítulo de disculpa que prometí. El personaje de Zack lo he hecho aparecer porque lo adoro, pero el punto yaoi se queda ahí, dejo lo demás a vuestra imaginación.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**__** A todos los que seguís esta historia y os molestáis a dejarme comments. Muchas, muchísimas gracias! **_

_**Nos leemos, Matta ne!!**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Christmas Wish

_**In your heart forever**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de KH son propiedad de Square y Disney, no mios._

_Aviso: Este fic es yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas._

_Comentario de disculpa: Me disculpo por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero entre la universidad, las enfermedades en la familia y los problemas con el ordenador no doy para más. Por cierto, no me mateis, pero este capitulo llevaba escrito y olvidado en mi ordenador portátil desde Navidad… una vez mas LO SIENTO!_

**Capitulo 8: A christmas wish**

Nuestros protagonistas desembarcaron en un monte blanco y observaron el bello paisaje nevado que se extendía a sus pies. Del cielo caían los blancos copos de nieve, uno de los cuales fue a parar al rostro de Sora. _"que frio"_ pensó nuestro joven protagonista desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos de plata. Riku, por su parte, observaba con detenimiento el mundo al que acababan de llegar. Detrás de ellos un extraño bosque cuyos arboles tenían gravadas unas peculiares formas: un huevo, un corazón, una calabaza…

Ante ellos, un paisaje nevado donde destacaba un edificio de color rojo.

Vamos chicos, hugh'ya! – dijo goofy- a casa de Santa Claus!

A casa de Santa Claus? – preguntó Riku con los ojos como platos

Si – dijo Donald – esto es Christmas Town, el hogar de Santa Claus y ese edificio rojo es su taller.

Pues vamos…- dijo Riku, no muy convencido.

Un rato después llegaban al taller de Santa Claus donde los pequeños elfos se apresuraban en preparar los regalos para los niños de todo el mundo.

Donald y Goofy le contaron a Santa lo que le había sucedido a Sora y le preguntaron por las esferas.

Ahora entiendo unas cuantas cosas - dijo Santa – No he visto ninguna esfera pero podéis preguntarle a los elfos, quizá ellos si que la hayan visto.

Gracias – dijo Riku, que abría la boca por primera vez en esa visita – se lo preguntaremos.

Tu eres Riku, verdad? – le pregunto Santa

Si, lo soy – contesto Riku, mientras Sora se acercaba a Santa con curiosidad, alzando su mano derecha hacia la barba del hombre de rojo. – Sora, no hagas lo que creo que estas pensando hacer.

JOJOJOJO – empezó a reír Santa Claus, subiendo a Sora en su falda, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Señor Santa Claus, ha dicho que ahora entendía algunas cosas… - preguntó Riku – Ha ocurrido algo extraño?

Pues sí, la verdad. –Contestó Santa – Es por la lista.

La lista? – preguntó Donald

Si, la lista de los niños buenos – Explico Santa – y la de los niños que ya no creen.

¿Qué pasa con ella-hugh'ya ?- preguntó Goofy.

Normalmente, cuando un niño aparece en la lista de los que no creen, por mucho que luego vuelva a creer no vuelve a aparecer en la de niños buenos. – Explico el buen Santa Claus – De vuestra anterior visita recordareis que Sora pertenecía ya a la lista de "los que no creen"

Sí, nos acordamos de eso - Dijo Donald-

Pues bien, Sora ha aparecido en la lista de los niños buenos y ha desaparecido de la lista de "los que no creen" - Dijo Santa – y eso, amigos míos, debería ser imposible.

Puede el hecho de haber perdido su alma tener algo que ver? -pregunto Riku

Es lo que creo – Dijo Santa – Si no ha dicho nunca que no cree en mí, no puede estar en la lista de no creyentes… y Sora ha sido muy bueno este año.

Sora sonrió al sentirse halagado por las palabras de Santa Claus.

Hablando de regalos – Dijo Santa - ¿Qué te gustaría Sora? Este año no me has escrito carta

Como va a expresar su deseo si no puede hablar? – preguntó Donald.

Creo que ya lo tengo – dijo Riku cogiendo una hoja y unos lapices de colores – porqué no escribes lo que quieres Sora?

Sora sonrió cogiendo los lápices y la hoja que Riku le tendía y sentándose en el suelo .

"_un deseo… ¿Qué puedo pedir?"_

Sora cerró los ojos y pensó un largo rato.

"_¿Qué pido? ¿Cual es mi deseo?"_

Y entonces lo vio claro.

"_quiero estar con Riku para siempre"_

Entonces abrió los ojos y empezó a escribir. Pero después de la primera palabra paró.

"_no puedo expresar este deseo con palabras…"_

- ¿Qué ocurre Sora? –preguntó Santa – No sabes que escribir o es que no sabes expresarlo con palabras?

- El rey siempre dice que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- hugh'ya – dijo Goofy - ¿y si pruebas de dibujarlo?

Sora sonrió a su amigo y empezó a dibujar en un papel nuevo. Dibujó a Riku y a si mismo cogidos de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en ambos rostros. De fondo Sora dibujó algo parecido a las Islas. Cuando termino su dibujo se lo dio a Santa Claus, esperando que lo entendiese.

Luego fue hacia Riku y se abrazó a él. Santa examinó el dibujo y miró a Sora, sonriendo al entender el significado del dibujo.

Bueno, ya tengo el deseo de Sora – Dijo Santa – Riku, tengo una pregunta para ti.

Pregunte – dijo Riku.

Que deseo pedirías tú? – preguntó Santa.

Que Sora sea feliz – respondió sin dudar Riku – Eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ya veo – Dijo Santa, esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces entró un elfo corriendo en la sala.

Jefe! He encontrado una extraña esfera roja en la cinta de los regalos – dijo el elfo dándosela a Santa y corriendo de nuevo hacia el taller.

Una vez el elfo se hubo marchado, Santa les dio la esfera roja a nuestros amigos.

Supongo que esto es lo que estabais buscando – les dijo

Si, gracias! – dijeron nuestros amigos.

"_**Estoy de nuevo en las Islas… esta todo decorado con vivos colores y la gente se reúne.**_

_**Ese niño castaño que está llorando... ¿soy yo?**_

_**Sora, cariño, no llores – oigo que dice una mujer -mami esta aquí…**_

_**Pero el pequeño Sora seguía llorando. Entonces un hombre dejó un niño peliplateado a su lado.**_

_**Por qué lloras? – le preguntó al castaño.**_

_**Poque toy zolo , nadie kere zer mi amigo…– contestó el pequeño Sora y señalando un corte en su rodilla añadió – y Tiduz me ha hecho pupa.**_

_**No estás solo – le dijo el pequeño peliplateado , acariciándole la cabeza– yo estoy aquí y quiero ser tu amigo**_

_**Ez vedad - dijo el castaño, parando de llorar – me llamo Zora**_

_**Yo me llamo Riku- dijo el peliplateado sonriéndole –Amigos?**_

_**Iku ez mi amigo! -dijo el pequeño Sora, abrazando a su nuevo amigo.**_

_**Feliz Navidad, Sora – dijo Riku, devolviéndole el abrazo.**_

_**Fediz Navidad, Iku – le respondió Sora."**_

Mientras, en el presente, los cuatro amigos volvieron al bosque extraño con Sora en brazos de Riku. Goofy abrió la puerta con forma de Calabaza y la atravesaron para llegar a su siguiente destino.

**-Fin Capítulo 8-**

Nota de la autora: Os pido que tengais un poco de paciencia hasta la siguiente actualización. Estoy escribiendo los capítulos que siguen a este y actualizaré cuando ya tenga dos o tres escritos, para no tener que haceros esperar una eternidad por cada nueva actualización hasta ahora. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciencia!

A partir de ahora solo pondré los recuerdos más importantes (vaya los que tengan trascendencia para la historia o que me haya inventado yo.) Aunque se seguirá entendiendo.


End file.
